El Poder de una Madre
by Valen Goncalvez
Summary: Cuando Belladona Potter queda embarazada a la fuerza por Lord Voldemort, es cuando entiende que el poder de una madre supera cualquier cosa y logra entender más a fondo las acciones de Lily Potter. Salvara a su hijo al costo de cualquier cosa, aunque sea su vida. (Fem Harry) One-shot.


El Poder de una Madre (Harry Potter)

Sacrificarse para poder salvar a Ron, Hermione, Luna y Dobby de _Malfoy Mano_r no fue su peor arrepentimiento; el peor arrepentimiento fue haber hablado _lengua_ _parsel_ en frente de Voldemort. Se hizo con buenas intenciones, intentando que Nagini no atacara a unos nacidos de Muggle cuando el Señor Oscuro los iba a matar frente de ella para demostrar su supuesto poder y superioridad antes de terminar matándola, eso hizo que surgiera la revelación más impactante, que era un horrocrux. Queda decir que eso solo sirvió para que no la mataran y que la encerraran como a una princesa en lo más alto de una torre sin dejarla interactuar con el mundo exterior, teniendo como única comunicación a los elfos domésticos.

No fue lo peor que había pasado en su vida, aunque sea no estaba en el armario debajo de las escaleras u actuando como un elfo domestico. Era un poco triste saber que los Dursley la trataban peor que un psicópata y asesino en masas.

En ese tiempo también tuvo otra revelación, en realidad Severus Snape si era bueno y estuvo todo ese tiempo actuando bajo Dumbledore y lo mato solo por su pedido. Snape la mantenía comunicada e informada de lo que sucedía afuera, y era el único otro ser humano que se le permitía visitarla a parte de Voldemort (si a este último se le podía considerar humano) ya que además de ser un Maestro de Pociones certificado, tenía entrenamiento médico.

Su entrenamiento medico se necesitó por culpa de Voldemort, él tenía la culpa explicita de su situación, la violó, la embarazo y solo por sus ideales de que él era mejor, superior al resto de todos los demás y que solo ella, la que tenía una parte de su alma encerrada dentro de sí y podía hablar la lengua de las serpientes, que compartían similitudes físicas y una historia de vida similar podía engentar un hijo suyo alguna vez.

Belladona no culpo al niño que creció en su vientre, era la única familia que tenía, solo lamentaba quien era el padre y lloraba por este niño por nacer, que nunca llegaría a saber de ella, porque ella, Belladona Lily Potter no dejaría que Voldemort viviera para influenciar en la vida de único su hijo, ni iba a dejar que lo dañara, y para matar a Voldemort ella tenía que morir y los horrocruxes restantes tenían que ser destruidos. Severus ya había informado a Hermione y Ron de su situación después de que lograra probar su inocencia a la Orden del Phoenix con una carta suya, y le había prometido que el terminaría su trabajo, él le prometió que terminaría con Lord Voldemort.

El llanto de un bebe sonó en una habitación el mismo día que Voldemort y sus Mortifagos atacaban Hogwarts y Belladona Potter de 18 años miraba mientras Severus Snape le entregaba a su hijo.

"James Severus Potter" dijo con voz ronca de los gritos del parto, el cabello negro se pegaba en su rostro y cuello sudoroso mientras sus brillantes ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas al ver a su hijo. "Severus", miro a este, quien se concentraba en intentar mantener el sangrado a raya con movimientos de varita intrincados de los cuales no soñaba alguna vez poder hacer "Severus, por favor mírame". Logro que este la mirara a regañadientes con los ojos llenos de temor apenas contenido "Por favor cuídalo, ¿sí?" su vos salió llorosa.

"Belladona", dijo con la vos ahogada "esto no tiene que terminar así. Podemos encontrar otra solución y puedes ver crecer a tu hijo."

Volvió a los intrincados movimientos de varita con un vigor renovado.

"No funcionara, la profecía…"

"¡A la mierda la profecía!" Grito de repente, parando de lanzar el hechizo nuevamente, "no voy a perderte como lo hice con Lily."

"No hay otra forma," se dijo esta vez con lágrimas cayendo por sus sonrojadas y febriles mejillas "por favor, prométeme que cuidaras de mi hijo, Severus, tu serás su padrino y lo criaras con una mejor infancia de la que tuvimos" dijo mientras sollozaba "¡Ojala Cedric hubiera sido el padre!" Abrazo a su hijo más cerca de su pecho mientras se acurrucaba dolorida y sentía como la sangre mojaba sus sabanas al igual que sus lágrimas sus mejillas.

Severus se arrodillo al lado de su cama le sujeto una mano mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla. "Lo prometo" juro mientras sentía un dolor similar al que sintió cuando vio muerta a Lily.

"El veneno de basilisco" susurro Belladona, sabiendo que este lograría matar al horrocrux.

Severus le entrego un vial y ayudo a que lo tragara mientras se volvía a arrodillas al lado de su cama y tomaba su mano ayudando a mantener al bebe en su lugar mientras se iba debilitando, antes había puesto un hechizo anestésico para que no sintiera dolor.

Tragando con dolor el nudo en su garganta, miro los últimos momentos de una madre con su hijo.

"James, pórtate bien con Severus… no seas exigente con lo que te den, ya sea comida o ropa, acuérdate que hay personas que sufren por no tenerla… Báñate todos los días... ve a la cama temprano y duerme bien... Haz amigos... no importan cuántos... sólo asegúrate de que sean amigos verdaderos en los cuales confíes, no importa si son pocos... solo que te entiendan y apoyen… Estudia bien tus materias… nunca fui muy buena en pociones, pero Severus lo es y te enseñara bien... No te sientas mal si hay algo que no puedas hacer... todo el mundo es muy bueno y muy malo en algunas cosas... Asegúrate de escuchar a tus profesores en Hogwarts… no hagas muchas bromas y pórtate lo más bien que puedas… Y en cuanto a mujeres, buen soy una mujer así que sé que decir, este es un mundo de hombres y mujeres y algún día tendrás una novia... asegúrate de no escoger a alguien malo... encuentra alguien como tu madre... Jamesvas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento... No importa quien allá sido tu padre, tu eres tu… no te sientas opacado por quien fue tu madre y recuerda quién eres... Encuentra una meta... un sueño... y nunca te rindas hasta hacerlo realidad... Hay tantas, tantas, tantas... cosas que quisiera decirte y enseñarte; quiero estar contigo hijo mío, quiero verte crecer... Te amo."

En este momento la respiración de Belladona salía entrecortada "Severus… a-asegúrate de que crezca como un buen hombre… muéstrale este recuerdo cuando creas que esté listo… y por favor… vive… vive y prospera en este mundo… no tengas arrepentimiento y a tu capacidad, sé lo más feliz que puedas…" Con una inhalación de aire entrecortada le sonrío al hombre que llego a ver como un tío el año y poco que estuvo en esta torre encerrada. "Los papeles de custodia y herencia de Gringotts… con todo los asuntos del dinero y mi testamento… están en un hueco de una tabla en el piso… al lado de la pata derecha de esta misma cama… asegúrate de que se entreguen al banco y que se lea el testamento…"

"Se hará." Severus contesto con la vos entrecortada por el llanto, viendo como Belladona miraba a su hijo y con un sollozo y lo último de su fuerza lo abrazaba contra su pecho y besaba su cabeza, lo último que escucho antes de su último aliento, viendo cómo se apagaban sus brillantes ojos verdes fue un agradecimiento.

"Gracias… tío Sev."

Saco al bebe de los brazos aun calientes pero muertos de su madre y lo sujeto contra su pecho, este, por primera vez desde el llanto que hizo cuando nació se pusiera a llorar. Severus lo acompaño con su propio llanto y los meció a ambos de adelante hacia atrás mientras encontraban consuelo en el calor del otro.

El 3 de mayo de 1999, Severus Snape apareció en Hogwarts con un bebe de cabellos negros y ojos verdes y entregándoselo a Minerva McGonagall, conto el sufrimiento que paso Belladona Potter en las manos del Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort y el sacrificio que hizo para poder asegurarle una vida a su hijo, el cual amaba a pesar de ser un producto de la violación de dicho Señor Oscuro.

Con todas las verdades al aire procedió a decirle al Lord Voldemort como nunca le fue fiel y después de un duelo de 1 hora logro matar a este.

Poco después de eso, Severus Snape, ahora proclamado héroe del mundo mágico, desapareció con su ahijado y solo lograron volver a verlo en la lectura del testamento de Belladona Potter y en su funeral, solo estando en contacto con gente muy selecta de la Orden del Phoenix.

_11 años después…_

**Valle de Godric, 31 de Julio 2010.**

Un hombre vestido todo de negro junto a un niño de 11 años se colocó frente a una tumba mientras colocaban flores.

_Aquí yace Belladona Lily Potter_

_Amiga, madre, salvadora y una mujer extraordinaria._

_31 de Julio de 1980 – 3 de Mayo de 1999_

_Héroe del mundo mágico hasta en la muerte._

"¿Crees que mamá este decepcionada si me seleccionan en Slytherin?" Pregunto un James Severus Potter de 11 años.

El Severus mayor levanto una ceja, nunca había mostrado tanta inseguridad.

"No lo creo, ella casi fue seleccionada en Slytherin" Severus comento mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro al niño.

"¿Crees que este orgullosa de mi? ¿Qué me ame?" volvió a preguntar, mirándolo con esos ojos tan verdes como los de su madre y su abuela.

Ni tampoco había hecho esta clase de preguntas.

"Hmm, ella desde el momento en que naciste ya estaba orgullosa de quien eras y te amo desde el momento que supo que estabas existiendo dentro de ella." Le aclaró al niño.

"¿Aunque Voldemort fuera mi padre?" Volvió a insistir.

"James, nunca te culpo." Volvió a aclararle al niño mientras lo hacía mirarle a los ojos. "Creo que era demasiado buena para que te odiara por quien era tu padre, fin al cabo, ella nunca fue de juzgar al hijo por las acciones del padre. Y siempre valoro a la familia por encima de todo."

Después de quitar cualquier duda o malentendido que el niño tuviera, pasaron un rato hablando con la tumba como hacían cada año, este mismo día y el día de su muerte.

Cuando terminaron, partieron acompañados con una brisa cálida que los acariciaba a ambos en la cara.

Severus mirando hacia atrás por un momento, vio parada en su misma tumba a una Belladona, aun en sus 18 años, que le sonreía con calidez y le regalaba un asentimiento, Severus la miro asombrado por un momento, para después reaccionar y darle un asentimiento a cambio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la veía difuminarse e irse con el viento.

"James," llamó ganándose un _hmm_ de esté "cuando lleguemos a casa, te mostrare un recuerdo de tu madre que me pidió que te mostrara cuando creyera que estuvieras listo."

James al recibir semejante noticia se ilumino y agarrando la mano de Severus y empezó a jalonearlo mientras le exigía que se apurara, ganando se una sonrisa de esté.

Todo nunca sería perfecto, pero bien era mejor que nada.

_**Fin.**_

Cuando Belladona Potter queda embarazada a la fuerza por Lord Voldemort, es cuando entiende que el poder de una madre supera cualquier cosa y logra entender más a fondo las acciones de Lily Potter. Salvara a su hijo al costo de cualquier cosa, aunque sea su vida.


End file.
